Fairies at Hollywood Arts
by Rosie118
Summary: after the Winx's band's performance at the Frutti Music Bar, the principal from there gives them the offer to attend there. what will happen when they get to the school and that some of the students there don't like the Winx? find out next in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Fairies at Hollywood Arts

A Winx Club and Victorious Crossover Story

I don't own Winx or Victorious

Author's notes: Hi everyone, it's me winxfairy18. This is a Winx Club and Victorious Crossover. The time setting is during season 4 of winx. As I said before I don't own Winx Club or Victorious. Also the Big Time Rush guys are in here too. BTW you might see some things that were used in the story Big Time Winx by Musicalyak.

I also don't own any of the songs that are in the story. Enjoy :) and plz review

Chapter 1- An Offer

The Winx had just finished practicing going through their songs. Tonight the Winx will be performing at the Frutti Music Bar. Everyone was excited but nervous at the same time because the principal from Hollywood Arts is going to be here and if he thinks the Winx's band is great, they may get to attend there.

"That was great you guys" Musa said as everyone else was cheering.

"I can't believe that the principal from Hollywood Arts is going to be here tonight" said a nervous Flora.

"I can't believe it either. If the guy from Hollywood Arts is coming here, that would mean that I need to get a new outfit" Stella added.

"C'mon Stella, you already have enough outfits, you don't need to buy another one. And besides, we already picked our outfits for tonight. Remember?" Bloom mentioned.

"What I can't belive is that we just came back a few weeks ago from L.A and that we may be going back if we get to go to Hollywood Arts" said Musa.

"Well either way you guys, we better go back home to get ready. We only have few hours 'til the show" Layla pointed out.

"I better go home and get ready too. See ya back here Winx!" Roxy said as she waved good-bye.

* * *

Few hours later...

Everyone was started to come into the Frutti Music Bar, including the principal of Hollywood Arts. The Winx were getting ready behind stage, while Musa was outside by the wishing well.

"I really hope we do great job tonight and that the principal from the school likes us. Going to this school would mean a lot to our band and especially to me" Musa said to herself as she tossed in a coin into the well.

Roxy then came out to get Musa.

"Hey Musa, are you ready? We're 'bout to go on in a few minutes. Are you okay?" asked Roxy.

"Oh, umm...yes I'm ready and yeah I'm okay just a bit nervous" Musa answered back with a little shakeness in her voice.

After that the both of walked to the back of the stage got their instruments ready. When the curtain went up the Winx were in their spots and started to play You're the One.

Woke up this morning  
I am so lazy! I'm late again  
Put on my make up  
The sun is shining, I feel great  
I rush in the street, my friends are waiting there for me  
One more adventure  
It's gonna be a tough day at school  
There's so much to learn and we are giving all our best  
No time for foolin'  
It may seem hard but it's my life.

The teacher caught me daydreaming again  
All I can think is you  
And will I make it to the end?  
My friends keep telling me

_CHORUS:_  
You're the one who can do the incredible things you do  
You're the best and baby you deserve the  
gift you have  
Can't you see? You are strong  
You fight against the demons everyday  
You're a star, remember where you come  
from and who you are  
Come join us!

We have a day out  
I wonder what we're going to do  
I'm so excited!  
Shall we go shopping all day long?  
I'll see my parents  
It's hard to be away from home  
But it's all worth it, I love to share it with  
my friends. Now look at yourself, you know  
I'm talking to you

_CHORUS_

Why be extraordinary when you can  
always be yourself?  
You are a fairy, believe it  
Why can't see that

_CHORUS_

You are a fairy, believe it  
You gotta believe it  
Cause you're the one A Fairy

Once the Winx finished their song, everyone in the crowd cheered the words "Winx!...Winx!...Winx!..." and then gave them a standing ovation!

When everyone started to leave, the principal of Hollywood Arts walked up to the Winx.

"Excuse me, are you the Winx?" asked the man.

"Yes" answered Musa.

"I'm Derek Iseck (idk the principal's name in Victorious, so i'm just making it up), the principal of Hollywood Arts High School. And I was just watching your band perform and I was wondering if you girls would like to attend the high school in California" said Mr. Iseck.

"Oh my gosh, YES! We love to attend Hollywood Arts. Right girls?" Musa asked as the rest of the winx were all excited.

After Mr. Iseck left, all the girls did a group hug and promised each other one thing when they get to the high school.

"So girls we all have to promise that when we go back to L.A., it won't change us like last time we were there" Bloom pointed out.

"Winx Club Forever!" all the girls yelled out.


	2. Chapter 2

Fairies at Hollywood Arts

Chapter 2 – Oh My God

Author's notes: here's the second chapter of the story, and REVIEW! And again I don't own Winx Club or Victorious.

When the Winx got back to their place they were all still pumped about being accepted to Hollywood Arts.

"I still can't believe that just happened! I must be dreaming somebody pinch me" said Musa as Stella actually pinched Musa's arm.

"Ow, Stella!" said Musa in a pissy mood.

"What! You said 'somebody pinch me', so I pinched your arm" said a confused Stella.

"Stella, when someone says 'somebody pinch me', they don't really mean it. It's just a figure of speech" Bloom said trying to explain to Stella.

While they were packing some of their things up, the Winx were also working in their Love & Pet shop. They wanted to get all of the pets adopted because the Winx knew that they will be in L.A for a while.

"Well I'm all set" said Bloom as she yawned.

"Me too. Also don't forget to take out all of the money from the register" Flora added.

The other girls were finished packing as well. Bloom then got a text message from Roxy saying that she had just gotten a phone call from Mr. Iseck saying that he wants the Winx band at the music studio tomorrow morning before they leave for the airport.

"Who's it from Bloom?" asked Tecna.

"It's probably from Sky" Stella joked.

"No Stella. It's from Roxy. She said that she just got a phone call from Mr. Iseck saying that he wants us at the music studio tomorrow morning before we go to the airport" answering back to Stella.

"I wonder why he wants us at the music studio" Layla said as she was curious.

"I don't know either girls, but I do know that we should go to sleep. We had a busy day, and we'll have another one tomorrow as well" Musa pointed out.

Everyone else agreed and went upstairs to get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Fairies at Hollywood Arts

Chapter 3 –Goodbye Gardenia…Again

Author's notes: here's chapter 3 of Fairies at Hollywood Arts. Btw, I know Hollywood and L.A. aren't in the same area in California, but in the story it is. Enjoy

"C'mon Kiko it's time to get up my little blue bunny" Bloom said as she was gently shaking Kiko.

The rest of the Winx girls came downstairs with their fairy pets and then Roxy arrived with her dog Artu.

"Hey Bloom, hi Kiko" Roxy said.

"Morning Roxy, are you all packed for L.A?" Bloom asked as Roxy nodded her head yes. "Great! We just have to wait for Tecna, she's just calling Timmy" Bloom added.

Tecna was calling Timmy asking him if he could bring over the camper for them to drive in. As she was dialing his number she was also hoping his phone wasn't off. It then started to ring. And Timmy finally picked up.

"Hello?" Timmy asked, wondering who was calling so early.

"Hey Timmy, it's me Tecna" Tecna said.

"Oh, hey Tecna. Is something wrong?" Timmy asked with a concerned tone.

"Nothing's wrong at all. The girls and I were just wondering if you can bring over the camper we used last time" Tecna asked.

"Sure thing Tec, I'll also bring the others so we can say good-bye to you girls. We'll be there in about ten minutes" Timmy added.

After Timmy had hung up, Sky was up as well.

"Who was that Tim-mister?" Sky asked.

"That was Tecna. She wanted me to bring over the same camper the girls had driven in last time" Timmy answered back.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that the girls were leaving today to go to L.A." Sky said as he remembered.

Then Brandon walked in also remembering their girls' were leaving for L.A. again.

"Remember you guys, that Mr. Iseck dude offered us the same thing, but the girls don't know about it. So we would want to keep it as a secret and then surprise the girls at the hotel" Brandon mentioned.

Soon Riven walked into the room 'cause he was woken up by all the talking.

"By the way, which hotel will they be staying at? There's a bunch of them in L.A." Riven pointed out.

"According to my calculations, the girls will probably stay at a hotel that has great service, has nice people in it, and is just about 10 minutes away from the school. So if my hunch is right, the hotel they will be at is…" Timmy was saying until he was interrupted by Sky.

"The Palm Woods!" Sky blurted out loud.

"Yeah, how did you know that Sky?" Timmy said as he was a bit curious.

"Well I just went online to the website of the hotel we stayed at last time we were in L.A., went to the reservation section and there was one under 'Winx'" Sky explained.

By then Helia was up. After Timmy and Sky told him what was going on so far, they all got dressed and went to the Love & Pet.

Ten minutes later…

While the Winx girls were waiting outside for the guys to come they were discussing on where they should stay in L.A.

"So where should we stay at when we arrive in L.A?" Stella asked, hoping the place they will stay will be fabulous.

"Actually, Musa and I had already made reservations at the Palm Woods. I mean we loved it last time we were in L.A." Roxy suggested.

"That's great Roxy, thanks you two!" Flora said as the others were happy about the hotel they would be staying at.

After that, the boys had finally arrived. Everyone said their good-byes and the Winx left to go meet Mr. Iseck at the studio and then they were off to L.A.

The Winx soon arrived at the studio and Mr. Iseck was waiting outside for the girls.

"There you are. I was startin' to get worried that you girls wouldn't show up or not" Mr. Iseck said.

"Sorry Mr. Iseck, we were just saying good-bye to our boyfriends and my parents" Bloom said as the others apologized as well.

"That's alright. Now come on, let's get inside the studio" Mr. Iseck said as he pointed the way. "Now the reason why I asked all of you to come here first is that I just wanted to see you Winx can really sing like you did the other night. Is that okay with you?" he asked.

"Oh, yes that's perfectly fine with us, right girls?" Musa asked as the other Winx girls nodded.

The Winx then walked into the recording booth, got their instruments out and started to play the song. (A Wish Comes True Everyday by Debby Ryan)

If you've ever been  
Afraid of anything  
This song's for you  
I know you're feeling me!

If you ever want to  
Do just something big,  
But then you stopped,  
Just couldn't handle it

If you take a chance  
Then it will be alright  
Come on (x7)  
You know it's time  
Just pu-pu push it down  
And then you'll win the fight,  
You're better than this  
Your better than that  
Come on lets make it right!

Nothing's getting in my way now (oh oh ooh)  
Nothing never will again (oh oh ooh)

And if you are with me  
Come on and say now  
We're gonna make it hey  
We're gonna take over yeah!

_Chorus_  
Now gonna set it up  
And let them know  
Just find the courage  
Get up and go  
Oh no, we're not gonna take it slow  
If you want to step in  
There's no time to wait  
A wish comes true everyday

So do it now!  
Day to day!

We're gonna make it hey!  
We're gonna take over yeah!

_Chorus_  
Now gonna set it up  
And let them know  
Just find the courage  
Get up and go (repeat)  
If you want to step in  
There's no time to wait  
A wish comes true everyday…

A wish comes true everydaay!  
SO… COME ON!

"That's was terrific girls. You all have such great talents!" Mr. Iseck said as he was very impressed.

"Thank you very Mr. Iseck" Musa thanked back.

Notes: a little long, but we needed to see the Winx saying their good-byes. Do you think the Winx will have a new competition when they get to Hollywood Arts?

'Til next time

Review

Winxfairy18


	4. Chapter 4

Fairies at Hollywood Arts

Chapter 4 – Here We Go Again

Author's notes: this is the chapter where the Winx finally get on the road to L.A. As always I don't own Winx Club or Victorious.

After the Winx were done in the recording booth, the girls and Mr. Iseck went back outside.

"Now we better get a move on if you wanna start school at Hollywood Arts." Mr. Iseck pointed out.

"Yup, by the way, if it's alright with you sir, the girls and I were wondering if we could drive to L.A. Is that O.K.?" Bloom mentioned.

"That's fine, but are you sure? It's going to be a _long_ trip for you, especially when you're driving from Gardenia to L.A." Mr. Isek said.

"We're sure Mr. Iseck, sir" Roxy said. "Besides, we're going to take turns driving anyway" Roxy added.

"Aright then, I'll see you Winx girls in L.A. then?" Mr. Iseck said as he waved good-bye and got into his car and on the way to the airport.

As soon as Mr. Iseck left, the Winx soon went into the camper.

"Yeah, I rather take the camper, than going on that plane" Stella said as the others agreed with her.

"I know what you mean Stella. I rather fly myself than getting jetlag again from the last plane we were on" Tecna added.

"Well, either way we better get a move on. Who's driving first?" Musa asked.

"Oh, oh, I'll drive first you guys" Stella said as the other girls looked at each other with worried faces.

The last time they let Stella drive was when the Winx were going to a farm. Also Stella kempt hitting every pot hole in the road.

"Uhmm…maybe I should drive first Stell and then _maybe, _just _maybe _then you can drive" Layla suggested as the others were relieved.

When all of the girls got into the camper, they noticed that the fairy pets and Artu were napping. Layla soon started the car and the Winx were shortly on the road.


	5. Chapter 5

Fairies at Hollywood Arts

Chapter 5 – Welcome Back to the Palm Woods

Author's notes: In this chapter the Winx get to see Big Time Rush again. I don't own Winx Club or Victorious.

It's been a few hours since the Winx have been on the highway. Every three hours, the girls would take turns driving, everyone except Roxy of course. Later Musa then turned on the radio and the girls were listening and singing to their favorite song, Round & Round by Selena Gomez.

The next day…

The Winx were only an hour away from L.A. and Layla was back driving. The next thing they knew, the Winx were in front of the Palm Woods hotel.

"Hey girls, wake up, we're HERE!" Layla shouted to the back of the camper.

The girls were all excited and couldn't wait to go inside. Soon a couple of employees came out and helped the Winx with their bags.

When the Winx got inside of the Palm Woods, that's when the boys came.

_Inside the Palm Woods__:_

The Winx went up the front desk to get their room keys.

"Hello, welcome to the Palm Woods, how may I help you. Oh it's you seven again" Mr. Bitters said as he groaned a bit.

There was a little awkwardness between the Winx and the hotel's manager until Flora spoke up.

"Okaaay, uhmm…we made a reservation here a couple days ago. The name should be under 'Winx'" Flora pointed out.

When Mr. Bitters saw their name, and handed the girls their room keys.

"You seven are in room 7J" Mr. Bitters said as he walked backed to his office eating a BLT.

The Winx then heard their names and when they turned around they saw their boyfriends.

"Oh My God, Sky! What are doing here? Did we leave something back at Gardenia?" Bloom asked as the other girls ran to their boyfriends, everyone except Layla of course.

"No, but that Mr. Iseck dude offered us the same thing after Roxy's dad told him about one of our performances and how well we played" Riven said answering Bloom's questions.

"So we thought we surprise our girls" Brandon added as he was hugging Stella.

"Oh snookum, that's so sweet of you" Stella said back.

"Well we better go and check-in. We'll meet you girls back at the pool later, alright Bloom" Sky said picking up his bags.

"Alright, bye Sky, see ya later then" Bloom said as the other Winx said good-bye to their bfs and grabbed their bags and went upstairs to their hotel room.

When they were in the hallway where their room is, they heard familiar voices calling the girls' names. When they turned around, they saw their friends, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan, Big Time Rush!

"Oh My God, hey you guys!" Musa said as she forgot that Big Time Rush live here.

Roxy and Kendall were just standing there smiling at each other.

"So, what are you guys doing here again?" Kendall asked Roxy.

"Well the girls and I were given an offer by Mr. Iseck, the principal asking us if we wanted to go to Hollywood Arts High School. So we said yes" Roxy answered.

"That's cool Roxy" Kendall said looking at his watch.

"Is something wrong Kendall" Roxy said hoping he wasn't leaving 'cause of her.

"Uh, no, it's just that the guys and I are going to be late for recording" Kendall mentioned telling the others it was time to go.

"I'll see ya later Roxy" Kendall said waving good-bye to her.

Roxy blushed a bit and then heard her name.

"C'mon Roxy, let's go to our room" Tecna said taking her suitcases.

The Winx soon finished unpacking their stuff and went downstairs the Palm Woods pool to meet up with the guys.

_At the pool__:_

"I can't believe we're going to start school tomorrow" Musa said with a cheery voice.

"What's the big deal about? It's just school" Riven said as Musa was giving him a look.

"The big deal is that this school could really help out our band to become more famous. Also Mr. Iseck said we all have great talents especially me he" Musa explained.

"Oh what, he's not letting you call him by his first name like that Jason Queen guy let you do?" Riven said until he noticed that he just made his girlfriend upset.

"You know what Riven…" Musa said until she stopped. "…I have nothing to say except this, Riven you a huge F***ING JERK-OFF! Musa said as she left the pool with an angry, yet upset look on her face.

When the rest of the Winx saw what happened, they said good night to their boyfriends and followed Musa to make sure if she's okay.

_With the guys:_

"Hey Riven what was that all about?" Brandon asked.

"I don't know, I guess I was still pissed off about what happened when Musa was working with that Jason guy" Riven suggested.

"Well either way Riven, you still hurt Musa's feelings by saying all that and you may have hurt her even more by making her calling you…well…you know, that" Helia try to explain to Riven.

"Yeah I guess your right Helia" Riven said as he was thinking how Musa's still taking it.

_With the girls:_

"I can't believe Riven brought that up" Musa said as she was crying with her face in her hands.

"I still can't believe that called Riven that Musa. I didn't know you had it in you" Stella said trying to change the subject.

"Don't worry sweety, any way why don't I make you some green tea" Flora suggested.

Flora went over to the kitchen area in the room there and turned on the stove. Then Bloom went over to Musa and sat down on the bed next to her.

"You know how Riven is Musa" Bloom mentioned.

"Yeah Musa, Bloom's right. And besides he probably didn't even mean to bring it up like that" Layla added as Roxy put her hand on Musa's shoulder.

"At least tomorrow will be a good day, right?" Roxy suggested.

"Don't change the subject Roxy" Stella said.

"No, Stella, Roxy's right. Tomorrow will be better. Because I'm not going let Riven get in the way on our first day at Hollywood Arts High School. Thanks you guys" Musa said as the other Winx girls gave her a hug.

After that the girls soon got themselves ready for tomorrow and went to sleep, everyone except Musa.

"_I really hope Riven won't ruin it for me tomorrow at school. I love him but he makes me feel like a fool when we fight a lot. I just hope Riven won't do be like that again for a while"_ Musa thought to herself.

Pretty soon Musa finally fell asleep and hoped for the better.


	6. Chapter 6

Fairies at Hollywood Arts

Chapter 6 – First Day of School

Author's notes: As always I don't own Winx Club, Victorious, or any songs. I also use the show's name, Victorious, as Tori's band's name. Enjoy chapter 6!

Today was the day that the Winx and the Specialists go Hollywood Arts High School. Everyone was excited, especially Musa.

"Can you believe Musa, your wish came true. We're all going to Hollywood Arts today" Stella said.

"What's wrong? You don't seem to be happy" Tecna added.

"I am Tec, it's just that I have this strange feeling that something's horrible is gonna happen, and it will probably involve Riven in it" Musa answered.

"Remember what we told you sweety, don't let Riven ruin your day" Flora mentioned.

"Flora's right Musa, don't let that jerk get in your way of a having a great day. Besides, _if_ something bad was going to happen anyway at school, we'll always have your back" Layla added.

"Layla's right Musa, we're your friends and we would never let anything like that ever happen to one of our Winx, right girls?" Bloom asked as the other agreed with her.

"WINX CLUB FOREVER!" all the girls said all together.

The girls soon got themselves ready and went down to the lobby to meet the guys.

_In the lobby_:

"Hi Sky" Bloom said as she yawned.

"Hey Bloom. Still a bit tired I see?" Sky said as Bloom gave him a smile.

Everyone else was saying good morning to each other, everyone except Riven and Musa. The both of them were standing next to each other while Musa had her arms crossed while Riven had his hand in his pockets.

"Hello Riven" Musa said as she was still pissed off about from yesterday.

"Look, Musa…what I said yesterday I…" Riven started to say until he was interrupted.

"C'mon you guys, we don't wanna be late on our first day first! And besides I wanna see what the high school looks like. I bet it looks fabulous!" Stella said as everyone else followed her outside.

_In front of the hotel_:

Once everyone got out outside, they went into their cars and were heading off to Hollywood Arts. When they arrived at the high school, everyone (especially Musa) was excited to be.

"I can't believe we're finally here!" Musa said as the others agreed with her.

They then saw Mr. Iseck come out and walking towards them.

"Good morning everyone. Welcome to Hollywood Arts High School. I hope you'll like it here" Mr. Iseck said as he was giving everyone their class schedules.

When everyone started to walk in, Roxy noticed a man outside the building. The man had on weird clothing and was barefoot. So Roxy walked up to him, said hello and gave the dude 3 bucks and walked inside with her friends.

"Now here's the auditorium where most performances are shown. And as you can see, right now here you can see that one of my best students is practicing her song for the showcase that is coming up soon…" Mr. Iseck mentioned as his cellphone started to ring. "I'll be right back, in the mean time, you can stay and watch if you like" Mr. Iseck said as he was walking out.

After Mr. Iseck left, the girl who was singing just finished and walked towards the Winx girls.

"Hi, I'm Tori Vega. You must be the bands that Mr. Iseck chose to come to school here"

"We are 'The Winx' and they are 'The Specialists'. Anyway I'm Musa and these are my friends, Bloom, Flora, Roxy, Layla, Tecna, and Stella" Musa said.

"It's very nice to meet you all. And this is my older sister Trina and these are my friends Andre, Cat, Beck, Robbie, aaaaand…Jade" Tori added still not sure if Jade is her _friend _or not.

"It's great to meet you. By the way, you have a great singing voice and we loved the song that you were just singing, right guys?" Musa asked as the others as they nodded yes.

Well everyone except Stella.

"Well I actually don't agree with that, she's not bad…if she was six years old!" Stella said.

"Stella don't" Musa whispered to Stella.

"Personally I think that Musa is a waaaay better singer than you. Compared to her to with you, you sound like a screeching cat in pain" Stella added.

"I don't screech. Do I?" Cat said.

"Hey don't talk to my sister and her friend like that" Trina said defending Tori and Cat.

"Yeah and how do we even know if she can sing? All we know she could sound like her mom who probably sounds like a toad" Tori said finally defending herself.

After those words were said, it finally made Musa go off the deep end and when the Winx heard it too, they knew that they couldn't let that Tori girl make fun of Musa mom or her mom.

"Alright, that's it, NO ONE and I mean NO ONE makes fun of my mom or else" Musa added.

"Or what?" Tori asked with a little evil smile on her face. "How about this, at the next showcase it's Victorious vs. The Winx." Tori suggested.

"Fine then, but _only one will survive_" Musa added as the others looked at each other.

After that, there was complete silence for a second until all of a sudden music started to play. (Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam – It's On)

_[Andre + Beck:]_

Drums, a little guitar please

One two three four

_[Tori:]_

I hope you're ready for the time of your life

Just look at me, I'll put a gleam in your eye

Buckle up, we're gonna take you for a ride

_[Trina:]_

Let's go, we got you going good in a vibe

Everybody put your hands to the sky

Buckle up, we're gonna take you, take you high

_[All:]_

Show me, show me, show me

Show me, show what you got

Come on, come on, come one

Come on, ready or not

La, la, la, la, la, la

Let me see how you bop

It's on, it's on, it's on

Get crazy, crazy, crazy

Take it over the top

Cause when, cause when

Cause when we rock

We let it rock

Rock it, rock it, rock it

Rock it, dance 'till we drop

It's on, it's on, it's on

_[Andre + Beck:]_

Okay now, are you ready?

One, two, one, two, three, four

_[Musa:]_

Show stopping when I step in the place

Before it's done you're gonna beg me to stay

Get on board, come on, let's ride the wave

_[Tori:]_

Let's go, let's go, we just do what we do

Watch me break and pop, I'll pass it to you

You wanna rock like us?

Cause we're never second place

_[All:]_

Show me, show me, show me

Show me, show what you got

Come on, come on, come one

Come on, ready or not

La, la, la, la, la, la

Let me see how you bop

It's on, it's on, it's on

Get crazy, crazy, crazy

Take it over the top

Cause when, cause when

Cause when we rock

We let it rock

Rock it, rock it, rock it

Rock it, dance 'till we drop

It's on, it's on, it's on

_[Andre + Beck:]_

Okay now, are you ready?

One, two, one, two, three, four

_[Andre:]_

There, there, there

There is no competition

That's why we in the number one position

_[Beck:]_

Your crew can't hang with us

Man, we're too dangerous

_[Riven:]_

Ain't got the style or the stamina

Just doing my thing

Get hooked on my swing

_[Beck:]_

Rocking the place

Dropping the bass

Making all the girls sing

_[Riven:]_

Yeah, we make the bells ring

It's on, it's on

_[Andre + Beck:]_

Drums, a little guitar please

One two three four

_[All:]_

Show me, show me, show me

Show me, show what you got

Come on, come on, come one

Come on, ready or not

La, la, la, la, la, la

Let me see how you bop

It's on, it's on, it's on

Get crazy, crazy, crazy

Take it over the top

Cause when, cause when

Cause when we rock

We let it rock

Rock it, rock it, rock it

Rock it, dance 'till we drop

It's on, it's on, it's on

Show me, show me, show me

Show me, show what you got

Come on, come on, come one

Come on, ready or not

La, la, la, la, la, la

Let me see how you bop

It's on, it's on, it's on

Get crazy, crazy, crazy

Take it over the top

Cause when, cause when

Cause when we rock

We let it rock

Rock it, rock it, rock it

Rock it, dance 'till we drop

It's on, it's on, it's on

It's on, 1 2 1 2 3, it's on

When they finished, the Winx turned around and walked out of the auditorium.

Notes: Sorry if the ending wasn't that good. As you read you may have noticed a couple of things from Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam. So what will happen next between the Winx and Victorious?

'Til next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Fairies at Hollywood Arts

Chapter 7 – Why Me?

Author's notes: During the rest of the chapters Big Time Rush boys will be helping the Winx. As usual I don't own Winx Club, Victorious, or any of the songs that are in the story. Plz review!

The Winx and the Specialists arrived back to the Palm Woods. The girls went back to their room and so did the guys.

_With the girls_:

"I can't believe you did that today Stella!" Musa yelled at her friend.

"Why do you always have to be mad at me when I do something good? Besides, I was telling the truth about your singing and that other girl's singing. And by the way that Tori girl should never where a plain purple t-shirt with a white leggings, at least wear it with a…" Stella said as she was trying to change the subject.

"Don't change the subject Stell! I am so pissed off right now, I'm not in the mood" Musa was shouted out loud.

"Musa, calm down, everything's going to be all right" Flora told Musa.

"Everything is not going to be okay. First of all Riven still criticizes me and makes me look like a fool in public and NOW I got this girl in Hollywood Arts who F***ING hates all because Stella couldn't keep her BIG mouth SHUT!" Musa said as she started to cry.

"Musa, I am deeply and truly sorry about today. Can you ever forgive me?" Stella asked with a touch of guilt in her voice.

"It's okay Stell, I'm sorry that I freaked out like that. It's just that I thought today was going to be perfect, but I guess it's not that day yet" Musa said as she stopped crying.

_With the guys_:

"Man, what a day!" Brandon said as he lay down on his bed.

"I know right? Did you see that one guy with the puppet?" Riven pointed out.

"Anyway, Riven you should've help support Musa today. Her and that girl Tori were really going at each other" Helia mentioned.

"Why should I?" Riven asked back with an 'I don't care' look on his face.

"And she made fun of Musa's mom Riven! That really made Musa upset" Sky added.

"Maybe I should apologize to Musa" Riven suggested as the others agreed with him.

Riven then walked out of the room and walked down the hallway to go to Musa's room.

_Back with the girls_:

"I don't know what I'm gonna do" Musa said as she started to cry again.

"Don't worry Musa, you know we got your back" Layla mentioned.

"Thanks Layla, but what I'm going to do with Riven?" Musa asked with a concerned face.

At that moment, Riven came up to the door and her Musa talking about him. He made sure no one was around, so he places his ear against the door and listened to the conversation.

"Well he is the biggest jerk I've ever met" Tecna said.

"And doesn't he usually criticize people?" Stella asked.

"He does…" Musa said.

Riven then didn't like where this was going so far.

"But then again, he's usually sweet to me, in his own way of course" Musa continued.

"But haven't you and Riven fought a lot in the past though?" Layla asked.

"You have a good point Layla, but I just don't know what to do. Maybe I should end it with me and Riven" Musa suggested.

Just when Riven heard this he walked away in an angry mood.

Musa then heard someone outside the door. So she went to see who it was.

"Hello? Is anyone out here?" Musa asked when no one answered back to her. So she went back inside the room.

"What's wrong Musa?" Bloom asked.

"Nothing, I thought I just heard someone outside the room" Musa said as the others shrugged.

When he got back to his room all the guys asked how it went.

"So Riven, how'd it go with you and Musa? Did you work things out?" Timmy asked.

"Just leave me alone. I don't want to talk about it" Riven said as he went to his bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"I'm guessing it didn't go so well" Brandon pointed out.

"Oh, really?" Sky said sarcastically.

_Back with the girls_:

"Well anyway, back to the band. What are we going to do? We don't have a song to play; none of our instruments and we can't even practice at the school" Musa said with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry Musa, we can just use magic to poof up new instruments" Stella said.

"Well okay, got one done. Now what do we do about a place to rehearse?" Musa added.

"Well I could ask Kendall if we can go to Rocque Records to practice" Roxy suggested.

"Really Roxy, that'll be great" Musa said in an excited voice.

"Well it's getting late you guys, we should go to sleep" Bloom suggested.

"Bloom's right, we got a busy day tomorrow" Flora added.

The other girls agreed and got themselves ready for bed.

Notes: So will the Winx be ready to against Victorious? Will it be the end for Musa and Riven?

Find out next time.

Winxfairy18


	8. Chapter 8

Fairies at Hollywood Arts

Chapter 8 –

Author's notes: Here we go again, another new chapter today. As always I don't own Winx Club, Victorious, or Big Time Rush. I also don't own any of the songs in here.

When the girls' alarm clocks went off they got out of bed got their stuff ready for school.

"I really don't want to go school today" Musa said.

"Musa, don't let that Tori girl get to you" Tecna said.

"She hates my F***ING GUTS you guys" Musa explains to the girls.

"Don't worry Musa, we'll have your back if anything happens today. Okay?" Bloom tells her music fairy friend.

Then the animal fairy came in as well.

"Morning girls" Roxy said in a cheery mood.

"Morning Roxy" Bloom said back as Roxy was getting her bag.

"Where are you going Roxy" Flora asked.

"I'm going to ask Kendall about us practicing at Rocque Records. I'll meet you girls in the lobby in a little bit" Roxy answered.

"Okay then, later Roxy" Bloom said as Roxy waved back.

Roxy walked out of the door and went to Kendall's room hoping they were up.

* * *

"Kendall, get up! It's getting late" Kendall's mom yelled from the kitchen table.

"Mom, it's only 7 o'clock in the morning" Kendall said as he was in a white t-shirt and his boxer shorts.

"Nice look big brother" Katy said teasing Kendall.

Before Kendall could say something back to his little sister, he heard knocking on the door. So he went to go answer it. There he saw Roxy standing in front of him.

"Oh hey Roxy…ROXY!" Kendall said as he realized he was still in his boxers and t-shirt.

"Hey Kendall, can I…" Roxy said until the door was slammed in front of her face.

So Kendall ran to his room and came back out in a minute all dressed and went back to open the door.

"I'm really sorry about that Roxy. Come in, please" Kendall said.

"It's okay Kendall" Roxy said back as she entered the room.

"So what were you saying before I uh…slammed the door in your face" Kendall mentioned.

"Oh yes, umm…I was wondering, is it okay if our band can practice at Rocque Records?" Roxy asked.

"Is it because of that showcase between 'The Winx' and 'Victorious'?" Kendall asked back.

"Yeah, how did you know" Roxy asked.

"This, these flyers are all outside of the Palm Woods and other places in L.A." Logan said standing up from the table and handing it over to Roxy.

When Roxy took the flyer she looked pretty worried.

"_Oh My God, the girls may want to know about this" _Roxy said in her head until Kendall snapped her out of her thoughts.

"So anyway, sure thing, I'll just let Gustavo know. In fact the guys and I can even help you and your friends out" Kendall added.

"That'll be great. Thanks Kendall" Roxy said as she hugged Kendall. "Oh man, I gotta go, I got school. I'll see you later, bye" Roxy added as she waved good-bye to Kendall and the others and left.

When Roxy left, she ran to the elevator before it was about to close, when she just made it. She entered the lobby and saw the rest of the winx and specialists waiting for her.

"Sorry I'm late girls" Roxy apologized.

"It's okay Roxy" Flora said.

"So what did Kendall say when you asked him Roxy?" Musa asked.

"Kendall said it's fine and he also said that him and the other guys can help out if we want"

"That'll be great" Layla said as the others agreed with her.

"What's that in your hand Roxy?" Bloom asked.

"Oh, umm…Logan gave me this. This is how Kendall and the guys knew about the showcase" Roxy said handing the flyer over to Musa.

"Oh great" Musa groaned.

"Yeah, and Logan said that they're all around the Palm Woods and other places in L.A." Roxy added.

"Uh, hello, we're right here you know. Can we please just go to school" Riven said.

"Riven, this is really important to us. How can you be so selfish" Musa said back.

The two looked at each other and before Riven was going to say something back at Musa, Stella came between them.

"Oh, look at the time. We better be going if we don't want to be late for school" Stella suggested looking at Bloom.

"Stella's right you guys, we should be going" Bloom agreed.

So Stella and Bloom walked out with Musa as Brandon and Sky walked out with Riven. Then the others followed them from behind.

Notes: So what will happen next with the Winx?

'Til next time

winxfairy18


	9. Chapter 9

Fairies at Hollywood Arts

Chapter 9 – Magical Pranks

Author's notes: In the next few chapters, the Winx will be learning about a new power. As always I don't own Winx Club or Victorious, or any of the songs in here.

When the Winx and the Specialists arrived at school, they went inside to go to their lockers.

"So Musa, what do you have first on your schedule." Stella asked.

"Umm, let me check…oh yes, I have Acting 101 first" Musa answered.

"Cool, I have it with you" Stella said.

"Me too" Roxy added.

"Well, let me just put my jacket in my locker, then we'll go to class" Musa said.

When Musa opened her locker, a full bucket of glue fell on her and then a bucket of feathers fell on her as well.

"Aaaahhh" Musa yelled out.

Everyone in the school looked at her and then started laughing at her and took pictures of her with their phones, even her own boyfriend was laughing at her.

"C'mon Musa, let's get you out of here" Layla said as Musa started to cry a bit.

The other winx girls went with Layla to help out their friend.

"Ha, I see your little friend there got our _little_ prank" Tori said as she and her friends entered the hallway.

"You mean you did that to Musa" Helia said because Riven was too busy still laughing.

"No, the magical elves did that this morning" Tori said sarcastically.

The guys knew they needed to say something back at them, but it just wouldn't be worth it. So they just walked away and went to their first class.

_With the girls_:

The winx girls were in the bathroom trying to the glue off of Musa.

"I can't believe she would do something like that, I mean…" Tecna said until she was interrupted.

"We all know that they don't like us, but I didn't know they would play a prank on one of us" Flora added.

"I just can't believe that one of those people who were laughing was Riven, my own boyfriend was laughing at me" Musa said as she started to cry again.

"Well I got most of the glue and feathers off, but the rest won't come off" Bloom said as she was washing her hands.

"Just do what I would have done in the first place, use magic" Stella suggested.

"I don't know Stella we all said we wouldn't use it unless it's an emergency" Layla pointed out.

"It's fine Layla. Just go watch the door to make sure no one come's in. Okay Stella, do your thing" Musa said.

When Layla went to the door to stand watch, Stella said a spell to get that glue off of Musa.

"Stainess Removess" Stella said as the glue and feather mess were gone.

"Thanks Stell" Musa said back.

"You're welcome sweety. Now, if you want to get back at that that hideous non-fashionable girl, I say prank her" Stella suggested.

"I don't know Stella" Musa said.

"She made you look like a chicken Musa" Stella mentioned.

"Alright I'll do it" Musa said as she snapped her fingers.

"So what are you going to do?" Stella asked.

"I already did it. I did a spell, so when it's lunch time and when Tori gets the pasta and starts eating it, it'll turn into worms" Musa answered.

"Nice job Musa" Stella said as she high fived her friend.

It was lunch time and the winx girls watched Tori sit down at the table in front of them and watch her eat the _pasta_.

"Huh, the pasta tastes a little juicy than usual" Tori said as she was chewing.

"Umm…Tori, that's not pasta" Trina said as Tori looked confused. "You're eating WORMS!" Trina yelled.

"WHAT!" Tori said as she looked in her dish and saw worms. "Aaaahhh" Tori screamed as she ran to the trash can and threw up.

Everyone was laughing while the winx high fived each other secretly.

"I bet that Musa girl did that to you little sis" Trina suggested.

"I think so too" Tori said with a disgusting look on her face.

Days went by as Tori and Musa were pulling pranks on each other. Tori switched the bathroom signs; Musa casted a spell on Tori by blurting out her secrets; and others until finally Musa couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it, I'm not doing this anymore" Musa said to Tori.

"Oh, did the baby give up already?" Tori asked in a baby voice.

"No, I just think this is starting to be very childish to me" Musa answered back.

"I guess you're right. But I still hate you're F***ING guts bitch" Tori said.

Musa just walked away going towards the exit and turned around looking at Tori.

"By the way I'm not the bitch, you are" Musa said back.

When the winx and the specialists got back to the Palm Woods the fairy pets and Artu were in the lobby waiting for them.

"Hi Bloom!" Kiko said.

"Keep it down Kiko, we don't want anyone to see you guys talking" Bloom said.

"Excuse me miss, did your bunny just talk?" a man asked.

"What? Oh, no this is just umm…a toy bunny that talks when you hug it" Bloom said as she was hugging her little blue bunny.

"I love you" Kiko said pretending to be a toy.

"Oh, okay" the man asked and then walked away.

"That was a close one Bloom" Flora said.

"I know right?" Bloom said back.

Everyone went back to their rooms and when the winx got to their room, they saw Tecna's laptop blinking.

"Hey I have call coming in" Tecna said as she sat in front of her computer.

"Headmistress Faragonda" all the girls said together.

"Hello girls, how is everyone doing?" Faragonda asked.

"We're doing fine, thanks for asking" Stella answered.

"That's good. Now the reason why I'm calling is that I wanted to let you girls know that there's a new power called _Gemix_" Faragonda said.

The winx girls gasped.

_To Be Continued…_

Notes: So what will become of this new power? Will Musa and Riven still be mad at each other?

'Til next time

Winxfairy18


	10. Chapter 10

Fairies at Hollywood Arts

Chapter 10 – A New Power

"_That's good. Now the reason why I'm calling is that I wanted to let you girls know that there's a new power called Gemix" Faragonda said._

Author's notes: In the last chapter the winx just learned about a new power called _Gemix_. As usual I don't own Winx Club or Victorious or any of the songs in here.

"A new power?" Bloom said surprised.

"I thought the highest power was the _Believix Level_" Flora pointed out.

"The _Gemix Level_ has the power of music. You earn this when a fairy sings from her heart" Ms. Faragonda explained.

"Wow, that's amazing" Stella said.

"It sure is Stella, and remember girls if you want to find out more about the powers of _Gemix _just look in the Book of Fairies" said.

"I've got it right here Ms. Faragonda" Layla said.

"Very good, I'll see you soon girls. Oh, and before I go, you have some visitors" Ms. Faragonda added.

All of sudden a small portal opened up and 7 little pixies came out.

"Bloom!" one of the pixies called out.

"Lockette! Oh, it's so good to see you" Bloom said back.

The other winx girls were glad to see their bonded pixies as well.

"By the way Roxy, the pixies brought you something" Ms. Faragonda said.

"Why yes, we did. Come on out Blinky" Chatta said.

Just then, another pixie came out of the portal.

"Roxy, the fairy of animals and newest member of the winx club, we present you with your very own bonded pixie" Tune said.

"Her real name is Glim, but we call her Blinky" Chatta mentioned.

"Oh, she's so cute, thank you very much Ms. Faragonda and you too pixies" Roxy said back.

"I'm glad you like your pixie Roxy, now I wish you girls good luck" Ms. Faragonda said as she left.

After Ms. Faragonda left, Musa took a look inside the Book of Fairies to learn more about the _Gemix Level_.

"It says here that my powers are basically the same as my believix powers but much stronger" Musa said.

"Really? That's so weird" Stella said.

"Maybe it's because I'm already the fairy of music" Musa suggested.

"Oh yeah, I totally spaced out on that" Stella agreed. "I can't wait to earn my _Gemix_" Stella added.

"Don't forget Stella, Ms. Faragonda said we earn our _Gemix_ when a fairy sings from her heart" Bloom reminded Stella.

"Oh right, I forgot that too. Let me take a look at the book so I can see what my powers will be" Stella said as Musa handed her the book.

As Stella was reading and walking at the same time, she didn't realize she was walking towards the wall.

"Stella, watch out for the…" Roxy said as Stella had already hit the wall. "…wall" Roxy finished saying.

"Ow, stupid wall" Stella complained as she rubbed her head.

"Stella, are you alright" Amore asked flying over to Stella.

"I'm fine Amore, thanks" Stella said back.

"So Musa, how is your orchestra coming along if I may ask" Tune asked politely.

"They're not an orchestra Tune, they're an all-girls rock band" Chatta corrected.

"It's going good so far Tune" Musa said.

"Boodta doodta?" Piff said.

"Piff asked 'how can we help" Chatta translated.

"Well, umm…I don't know. Do you girls know how they can help?" Bloom asked.

"Well we don't know what kind of song the others are doing so, we can send the pixies over since no one else can see them except us" Layla suggested.

"I don't Layla, wouldn't that be spying and cheating at the same time?" Flora asked.

"Don't think it like that Flora, think it as an observation…but invisible, kind of" Stella said trying to convince Flora.

"Well okay" Flora agreed.

"Great, then it's settled then. Here Tune, take this video camera and record a brief part of the opponents' song and come flying back to us when you guys are done, okay?" Musa said.

"Alright pixies fall in" Chatta started to say as the other pixies flew in a line. "Now we are going on a secret mission to find out what song the opponent is singing, let's go" Chatta finished as they flew off to Hollywood Arts High School.

After the pixies left Musa went to the desk and sat down starting to write some song ideas. A few minutes went by and Musa finished writing all of the songs.

"What are you doing Musa?" Roxy asked.

"Oh, hey Roxy, I'm just finishing up a song that the band could perform" Musa said.

"Cool, what the name of the song Musa?" Roxy asked.

"Catch Us if You Can" Musa answered.

The rest of the winx girls came in and saw the other sheet music Musa had written.

"Musa, these are awesome" Bloom said as the others agreed with her.

"You really think so you guys?" Musa asked.

"Really Musa these are great" Flora added.

_Meanwhile…_

The pixies were at the auditorium of Hollywood Arts and were recording Tori Vega's song rehearsal.

"Alright Tune are getting all this?" Digit whispered.

"Why yes I am Digit" Tune said back.

_With the winx_:

"So I guess I'll make the band outfits" Stella said.

"That's cool, thanks Stell" Musa said back.

"Don't mention it" Stella added.

"Don't forget you guys we also need to earn our _Gemix_" Tecna pointed.

"Tecna's right you guys" Bloom agreed.

"The Book of Fairies also says that when a fairy earns her _Gemix_, a music note appears on her arm" Tecna added.

_With the pixies_:

"Alright pixies, we're finished here. Now let's go back to the winx" Chatta said.

So the pixies left the school and went back to the Palm Woods.

_Back at the hotel__:_

"So…how'd the "observation" go you guys?" Stella asked.

"It went good, no one expected a thing" Lockette said.

"Ba ba doodta (Here take a look)" Blinky suggested.

So the winx went over to the table and started to watch the video.

"The song starts out as a duet, but then turns to a solo" Digit mentioned.

"Really? Well then we better start working on some other songs" Musa suggested.

From there the winx girls started to come up with ideas for the songs they could perform at the showcase.

Notes: So will the winx come up with great songs? Will the winx girls be able to earn their _Gemix_ and will Tori go off the deep end to make Musa give up?

'Til next time

Winxfairy18 is out…peace


	11. Chapter 11

Fairies at Hollywood Arts

Chapter 11 – Rehearsal

Author's notes: In this chapter a couple of the specialists lose their memories, but we don't know why. As always, I don't own Winx Club or Victorious or any of the songs in here.

Tori and her friends were just finishing up the song they were doing for the showcase.

"Alright you guys…I think that's good for now…great work" Tori said out of breath.

Victorious had been practicing for 5 hours straight.

"Ah man, I can't uncurl my fingers because I've been playing the keyboard for 5 hours" Andre complained.

"Oh, stop whining about it" Jade told Andre.

"Do we even know what kind of song the other band is doing" Trina asked.

"Good point" Tori agreed. "We should send over someone to spy on them" Tori said.

"I'll do it" Jade offered.

"Are you sure Jade?" Tori asked.

"Uh yeah, do you know anyone else who's sneaky like me?" Jade asked.

"You have good point" Tori agreed with her.

"Do we even know where they're rehearsing" Trina mentioned.

"I heard they're rehearsing at Rocque Records" Tori said with a smile.

_At Rocque Records_:

The winx girls and specialists were heading over to Rocque Records to practice their songs for the showcase. When they got there, the Big Time Rush guys were waiting for them.

"Hey Kendall" Roxy said.

"Hey Roxy" Kendall said back.

The both of them smiled at each other until Stella came between them.

"So are we just going stand here or are we gonna go inside and practice?" Stella asked.

The others agreed and went inside the building.

"Good morning Gustavo" Kendall said.

"What's so good about it" Gustavo started, then Kelly gave him look. "I mean good morning to you to dogs. Now what do want?" Gustavo added.

"Well you remember our friends The Winx Club" Kendall mentioned.

"Ah, yes the fairies" Gustavo said as he remembered them from the last time they met.

The winx looked at each other with worried looks on their faces thinking how he knew they were fairies.

"You know, the nicknames I gave you when we first met, remember?" Gustavo asked.

"Oh right, our nicknames. We totally forgot" Bloom said as the others were relieved.

"So are you all here at the studio about the competition between The Winx Club and Victorious?" Gustavo asked.

"You heard about it?" Musa asked nervously.

"Heard it? It's all over the news and internet" Gustavo started until Kelly nudged him. "I mean…let's get you 7 into the recording booth and get you started on rehearsal" Gustavo said.

The winx girls walked into the recording booth and got set up and started to play. At the same time, that's when Jade came in and started to record part of their song.

Mayday, mayday  
I think I need a break from books and homeworks  
So the school can wait  
They won't miss us today

Big time, big time  
We're gonna hang around all day long, day long  
And do whatever we like  
We'll hit the town

Don't say no  
I know you wanna do it  
Come with me  
It's fun to be a little naughty

Today we're going down town  
It's just a little holiday  
Try and catch us if you can  
Tomorrow I'll be a good girl  
Tomorrow they'll be the best they can  
So I hope you will understand

Woo-hoo  
Sha la la la la  
Woo-hoo  
Sha la la la  
Catch us if you can

Mayday, mayday  
The game is over  
I think we are in trouble  
Yes, we promise you we won't do this again

Why must good things come to an end?  
And won't you please have mercy?  
We're young, we're free  
We're full of energy

In fact  
We're the ones you can always count on  
Anyway, you should know the body's perfect

Today we're going down town  
It's just a little holiday  
Try and catch us if you can  
Tomorrow I'll be a good girl  
Tomorrow they'll be the best they can  
So I hope you will understand

Woo-hoo  
Sha la la la la  
Woo-hoo  
Catch us if you can

After they had finished, Jade left and went back to Hollywood Arts. As she left, she had dropped her student ID pass and didn't realize it.

"That was great you guys" Musa said as they high-fived each other.

"You look great Roxy…I mean you were great on the key-board" Kendall said as he blushed in embarrassment.

"Thanks Kendall" Roxy said back knowing what he meant.

"Hey what's this?" Stella asked as she bent down and picked it up.

"It looks like someone's student ID card for school" Bloom said.

"It says Jade West, student of Hollywood Arts High School. Oh My God! Isn't she Tori's friend?" Stella asked in a worried voice.

"She must've been here recording our song for the showcase" Layla said.

"Well, I guess we'll have to switch songs then" Musa suggested.

"Okay then, but what song are we going to do now?" Tecna asked.

"Don't worry Tecna. I got my other songs in my bag. I'll go get them" Musa said.

_At Hollywood Arts_:

When Jade came back from Rocque Records, everyone else were breaking for lunch.

"Alright you guys, I'm back with the song those amateurs are doing for the showcase" Jade said taking out the camera from her bag.

"Nice job Jade, let's see it" Tori said walking over to watch it.

"Yeah, they're doing some stupid song called 'Catch Us If You can' or something" Jade mentioned.

"Well the song we're doing is much better than what those B****ES are doing" Tori said looking at her watch. "Alright you guys, our break is over, let's get back to rehearsal. Oh and don't forget the introduction song we have to do at the beginning of the show" Tori added.

After that, everyone went in their places, got their instruments and started to play.

_Back at Rocque Records_:

Musa was going through her bag looking for another song. When she found a song she went back to everyone who was waiting for her.

"I found this song that I wrote a while ago, but I'm not sure if we should use it or not" Musa said handing it over to Bloom and the others.

"Musa this is even way better than the last one" Bloom said.

"Yeah this is perfect" Stella said as the others nodded their heads and gave her both thumbs up.

"Really? Wait…I just thought of something. Bloom usually sings and I play the guitar" Musa said.

"Don't worry Musa, we can switch. You can sing and I can play the guitar" Bloom said.

"Are you sure Bloom?" Musa asked.

"I'm sure" Bloom answered back.

"Arighty then, let's get to work" Gustavo said.

While the winx were setting up, Kiko, Artu, and the fairy pets were running around playing until they bumped into the studio equipment and knocked them over hitting Helia and Timmy, but they didn't know Riven got hit.

"Helia!" Flora yelled out.

"Timmy!" Tecna shouted.

They all ran over to the two specialists to make sure they were okay.

"Helia, are you okay? Flora asked worried.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Helia asked confused.

"Oh no" Flora said shocked.

"Let me scan Helia and Timmy to make sure they alright" Tecna said as she scanned the both of them.

"Well, are they okay?" Flora asked nervously.

"Well, turns out the both of them have amnesia, known as memory loss" Tecna said.

"How long will they recover?" Roxy asked.

"It'll be a few weeks 'til they get their memory back, but for right now we should try and help to regain their memory" Tecna suggested.

Notes: So Helia and Timmy lost their memories, so did Riven but no one knows about it yet. So will Tori take advantage of Riven's amnesia to make Musa give up?

'Til next time

Winxfairy18


	12. Chapter 12

Fairies at Hollywood Arts

Chapter 12 – Bloom & Stella's _Gemix_

Author's notes: here's the next chapter of the story. Flora and Tecna try to help Helia and Timmy to get their memories back. Musa sees something that she wishes not to have seen in the first place, and the others…well, you'll just have to read the rest. As I said before, I don't own Winx Club or Victorious or any of the songs in here.

"Morning girls" Bloom and Stella said at the same time.

"Morning sleepy heads" Flora said back.

"What are you guys doing?" Bloom asked.

"Flora and I are gathering some of our photo albums, hoping it'll help with Helia and Timmy getting their memories back" Tecna answered.

"What are you guys doing?" Tecna asked the both of them.

"Well, I'm just getting some things together so I can start making our outfits that we'll be wearing at the showcase" Stella said looking for a pair of scissors.

"Oh yeah, how about you Bloom? What are you doing?" Flora asked.

"I'm going to Sparks to see my parents. So I should be back by say…tomorrow" Bloom said.

"Why so late?" Flora asked.

"Well since I haven't seen them for a while, I thought I go for a visit" Bloom answered.

"That's nice. So do you need me to poof up a portal for you Bloom?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, that'll be great, thanks Stell" Bloom said.

As Stella took out her ring of Solaria, Bloom went to get Kiko and Belle.

"Bye Bloom! Have a safe trip, and tell your parents we said hello" Flora said as Bloom waved good-bye back and walked through the portal to Sparks.

"Alright Flora are you ready to go?" Tecna asked as Flora nodded yes.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later then and good luck" Stella said as Tecna and Flora left.

When Flora and Tecna left, Stella went to the closet to get the supplies she needed to make the outfits. Then she walked over to the desk and started to work.

"Wait a minute…I should put some music on to help me work faster" Stella said to herself.

When Stella walked over to her Ipod to put some music on it was busted.

"Ah man, my Ipod is dead. Oh well, I guess I can sing while I work" Stella suggested.

Soon Stella started to work again and she began to sing as well.

A simple form  
The perfect line  
Its coming together in your mind  
A satin bow  
Electric blue  
Isn't it something  
Just like a dream come true

A ruffle there  
Magenta here  
Feels like magic in cashmere  
Pop it with a pair of neon heels  
That's how fearless feels

Change the colors  
Change the lines  
Life's whatever you design  
Oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh

Choose the fabric  
Own your style  
Make it sweet or make it wild  
Oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh

Like life is a  
Like life is a  
Like life is a  
Fairytale

A bubble-skirt  
A sequin top  
A feather belt  
Try it, well why not?

A different look  
You're free to choose  
Isn't it something?  
Lovin' the crazy shoes

Your hair is up (your hair is up)  
You got it down (downtown)  
You're revvin up ready to fly now

Shining from your head down to your heels  
That's how fearless feels!  
Yeah!

Change the colors  
Change the lines  
Life's whatever you design  
Oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh

Choose the fabric  
Own your style  
Make it sweet or make it wild  
Oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh

Like life is a  
Like life is a  
Like life is a  
Fairytale

Gets it shes the beginning of something  
Better than i imagined and i see happily ever After in every day, OH!

Change the colors  
Change the lines  
Life's whatever you design  
Oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh

Choose the fabric  
Own your style  
Make it sweet or make it wild  
Oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh

Like life is a  
Like life is a  
Like life is a  
Fairytale  
(Life is a fairytale!)

Like life is a  
Like life is a  
Like life is a  
Fairytale  
(Life is a fairytale!)  
(Oh oh, oh oh)(oh oh, oh oh)

Like life is a  
Like life is a  
Like life is a  
Fairytale

"There…I'm finished with all of the outfits" Stella said to herself.

All of sudden a little bright light appeared by Stella's arm and when she looked, there was an orange music note on her arm.

"Oh My God! I earned _Gemix_! I can't wait to show the others when they get back. I wonder how Bloom's doing at Sparks" Stella said as she really wondered how her best friend is doing.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Bloom yelled at the royal reporters as she was running away from them.

"Wait, Princess Bloom, how did you felt when you had found out that you were the princess of Sparks?" one reporter asked.

"Is it true that you and Prince Sky are over Princess Bloom?" another reporter asked.

While the royal reporters kept taking pictures of Bloom and asking her questions, she ran to the palace and slammed the door shut.

"GO AWAY YOU F***ING B******S!" Bloom screamed out loud.

"Bloom dear, are you alright?" Bloom's mother asked worriedly.

"Oh, hey mom, umm…did you just hear that?" Bloom asked as she blushed with embarrassment and felt ashamed.

"Yes but I don't blame you my daughter. Those reporters can get quite annoying after a while. And besides, I was like that when I was your age" Bloom's mother mentioned.

"Really?" Bloom asked surprisingly.

"Really, now why don't you head up to your room and then come down for supper when you're ready. That sound good my darling?" Bloom's mother asked in a calm voice as Bloom nodded and headed upstairs.

When Bloom got to her room, she ran and jump onto her bed. She still couldn't believe that she's the princess of Sparks. While she was relaxing on her bed, the door opened and three women came barging in.

"Good afternoon Princess Bloom!" one of the maids said as another one rang a bell.

"Are you ready for us to get you ready for supper in a little bit?" one of the maids asked.

"Oh, umm, you don't have to worry about that" Bloom said as they started to brush her hair.

"Oh but we insist Ms. Bloom!" one of the maids said.

"No really, I can do it myself" Bloom said trying to get them to stop.

"But you are a princess and besides, it's our job to take care of your hair and wardrobe" the maid said.

While they were running around Bloom to get her ready for dinner, Bloom gave up and let it slid until they poured ice cubes down the back of Bloom's shirt and that finally made her crack.

"Alright that's it, I can't take this anymore. GET OUT!" Bloom yelled as she threw her hair dryer towards them and the maids went running out shrieking.

After they left, Bloom walked to the door, closed it and locked it. Then she started to sing.

Sometimes life can be  
A royal pain,  
Nowhere to hide  
When everybody knows your name.  
One small trip and fall  
Makes the evening news.  
Princess, in distress,  
What's a girl to do? 

*Chorus*  
I wanna be someone,  
Feel something, so different.  
I wanna throw my head back into the wind;  
I wanna jump out of my skin,  
Into what I've never been.  
So free...Another me.

It's not always good  
To be ignored;  
Sure would be nice  
To have somebody hold the door.  
Look me in the eyes,  
And say with meaning,  
"You, me, destiny;  
Or am I dreaming?"

*Chorus*

They say the grass is greener,  
But it's much more than that.  
I wonder what I'll see there,  
And can I bring it back?

*Chorus* (repeat again)

When Bloom finished singing, she saw a small light appear by her arm and when it was gone, she saw a blue music note on her arm.

"Oh My God, I earned my _Gemix_! I can't wait to tell Stella and the others. I wonder how they're doing back at L.A." Bloom said as she saw reporters outside her window.

"Ugh!" Bloom said as she ran out of her room and went down to supper.

_Back at L.A._:

Riven was walking around the town all confused because he didn't know where he was, until he bumped into Tori.

"Excuse me, miss" Riven asked Tori.

"What do you want?" Tori asked in a 'don't bother me' kind of tone.

"Well I was wondering if you can tell me where I am" Riven asked politely.

"You're in L.A. you big dick. Don't you know anything?" Tori asked.

"Not really…" Riven started to say.

"_That's not a surprise" _Tori said to herself.

"…all I remember is being hit by something and then getting this bump on my head.

"Wait, so you don't remember anything?" Tori asked suspiciously as Riven nodded his head no. _This could be my chance, he has amnesia! _Tori said in her head."Well here's something to remember, I'm your girlfriend" Tori said right away.

"You are? But you called me a big dick though" Riven pointed out.

"Oh that, umm…I was talking on the phone just then" Tori lied.

"Oh, okay" Riven said.

"Can I borrow your phone for a second? I can't text from mine" Tori lied again as Riven took out his phone and handed to his "_girlfriend_".

After Tori took the cell-phone, she texted Musa thinking it was from Riven and asking her to meet him in front of the Hollywood Café.

"Here you go _"boyfriend"_ and thanks" Tori said. "Ugh, I gotta go now, I'll talk to you later, kk?" Tori said as she leaned over to Riven and kissed him on the lips.

Just at that moment, that was when Musa had arrived and saw Riven kissing her enemy, Tori Vega.

"_Riven? How could you do this?"_ Musa said to herself as she ran away crying.

_To be continued…_

Notes: So Musa saw what happened. Will she be too upset to do the showcase?

'Til next time

Winxfairy18


	13. Chapter 13

Fairies at Hollywood Arts

Chapter 13 – Relationships

Author's notes: In this part of the story, a couple more of the winx girls earn their _Gemix_. Like I've always said, I don't own Winx Club or Victorious or any of the song in here.

Previously_…_

"_Oh My God! I earned my Gemix! I can't wait to show the others when they get back. I wonder how Bloom's doing at Sparks" Stella said as she really wondered how her best friend is doing._

"_LEAVE ME ALONE!" Bloom yelled at the royal reporters as she was running away from them._

"_Oh My God, I earned my Gemix! I can't wait to tell Stella and the others. I wonder how they're doing back at L.A." Bloom said as she saw reporters outside her window._

"_Ugh!" Bloom said as she ran out of her room and went down to supper._

"_Here you go "boyfriend" and thanks" Tori said. "Ugh, I gotta go now, I'll talk to you later, kk?" Tori said as she leaned over to Riven and kissed him on the lips._

"_Riven? How could you do this?" Musa said to herself as she ran away crying._

When Musa left crying, Tori saw her and smiled.

"What was that?" Riven asked as he turned around.

"Oh, it was probably just the wind Riven. Now I have to go, I'll see you later, byyyee" Tori said as she walked away waving and Riven waving back.

_Meanwhile__..._

Flora was down at the park watching and listening to nature while trying to get Helia's memory back.

"You see Helia, you and I are boyfriend and girlfriend" Flora said as Helia tried to remember. "Also we both have a lot in common. We love nature, we're kind to others and much more" Flora added.

"I'm sorry, I just don't remember anything" Helia said looking down.

Flora saw how her boyfriend was sad, so she started to sing.

Watch all the flowers  
Dance with the wind  
Listen to snowflakes  
Whisper your name  
Feel all the wonder  
Lifting your dreams  
You can fly  
(Fly)

Fly to who you are  
Climb upon your star  
You believe you'll find your wings  
Fly  
To your heart

Touch every rainbow  
Painting the sky  
Look at the magic  
Glide through your life  
A sprinkle of pixie dust circles the night you can fly

Fly to who you are  
Climb upon your star  
You believe you'll find your wings  
Fly

Everywhere you go  
Your soul will find a home  
You'll be free to spread your wings  
Fly  
You can fly  
To your heart  
(Fly, fly)

Rise to the heights of all you can be  
(Fly, Fly)  
Soar on the hope of marvelous things

(Key Change!)  
Fly to who you are  
Climb upon your star  
You believe you'll find your wings, Fly

Everywhere you go  
Your soul will find a home  
You'll be free to spread your wings  
Fly  
You can fly  
To your heart

When Flora finished, Helia blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes.

"Flora?" Helia asked.

"Helia?" Flora asked back.

"Oh, Flora" Helia said happily.

"Oh, Helia, you remembered!" Flora said all happy.

"Yes after you sang your song, I remembered everything, where I am right now, my friends, being a specialist, and most of all you Flora. What's that on your arm there?" Helia asked looking at the mark.

"OMG, I earned my _Gemix_!" Flora said.

"That's great Flora" Helia said as they both hugged each other.

All of a sudden Flora's cell-phone starting to ring, so she went to see who it was.

"Hello?" Flora asked.

"_Hey Flora *sob* can you come back to the hotel *sob* with the other girls?" _Musa asked on the phone.

"Sure thing sweetie, is Stella with you at least?" Flora asked.

"_Yes, *sob*" _Musa answered.

"Alright, I'm on way. Hang tight sweetie" Flora said as she hung up.

"Who was that Flora?" Helia asked.

"That was Musa. She wants me to go back to the hotel with the other girls, and she sounded really upset when she talked to me" Flora added.

"Oh, then let's get going then" Helia suggested.

Meanwhile, Tecna and Timmy were at the Internet Café looking at pictures.

"C'mon Timmy, you just gotta remember, we're boyfriend and girlfriend" Tecna said as Timmy just shrugged his shoulders.

"Umm…sorry, I just don't seem to recall anything" Timmy said.

_*sigh* _Tecna said as she look disappointed.

Password required  
press any key to start download  
countdown start  
ten nine eight  
seven six five  
four three two  
one connection!

Tell me  
what you see when you look at me  
I am just a girl  
with a taste for technology

You say  
that I'm too rational  
but I'm just seein' things  
from another point of view

Numbers strike my fantasy  
I've got a taste for geometry  
don't get me wrong  
I just like to be in control

People just don't understand  
they way I'm feeling so different  
but I don't care  
I am proud of who I am 

CHORUS:  
Love is a chain reaction  
it starts from an emotion  
I see the stars in the sky  
I feel their revolution

Five four three two  
one connection!

Tell me  
what you see when you look at me  
Im just a girl  
whos in love with technology

Music  
makes me wanna dance  
but the waveform on the screen  
put me in a trance

Give me wires and machines  
electronic energy  
ultrasounds  
and I'll turn them into love

Universe is a mistery  
supernovas give me a thrill  
but nothings like  
your heart beatin' next to mine

CHORUS:  
Love is a chain reaction  
it starts from an emotion  
I see the stars in the sky  
I feel their revolution

Love is a chain reaction  
it starts from an emotion  
I see the stars in the sky  
I feel their revolution

After Tecna finished singing, Timmy shook his head like a dog and rubbed his eyes.

"Tecna?" Timmy asked.

"Oh, Timmy! You remember!" Tecna said all cheerful.

"Yep..." Timmy started to talk until he stopped to look at something. "Hey what's that on your arm Tecna?" Timmy asked staring at the strange mark.

"It's a purple music note, OMG! I earned _Gemix!_ I can't wait to tell…" Tecna started to say until her phone rang. "Hello?" she asked.

"_Hey Tecna, it's me Flora" Flora said on the phone._

"Oh, hey Flora, guess what" Tecna started to say until Flora interrupted her.

"_Tecna can that wait? Musa needs us, she's really upset about something when I talked to her a while ago. I'd already called Bloom to let her_ _know. So could you call Layla?" Flora asked._

"Sure thing Flora" Tecna said as she hung up. "C'mon Timmy, we have to go back to the hotel, Musa needs us" Tecna said as Timmy followed her.

While all that was going on, Layla was walking around town by herself. However, every time she walked passed a couple, it made her feel a little sad 'cause she still missed Nabu.

Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself  
Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone  
It's easy to feel like you don't need help  
But it's harder to walk on your own  
You'll change inside  
When you realize

The world comes to life  
And everything's right  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend  
By your side  
That helps you to find  
The beauty you are  
When you open your heart  
And believe in  
The gift of a friend  
The gift of a friend

Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared  
There through the highs and the lows  
Someone to count on, someone who cares  
Beside you wherever you go  
You'll change inside  
When you realize

The world comes to life  
And everything's right  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend  
By your side  
That helps you to find  
The beauty you are  
When you open your heart  
And believe in  
The gift of a friend

And when your hope crashed down  
Shattering to the ground  
You, you feel all alone  
When you don't know which way to go  
And there's no signs leading you home  
You're not alone

The world comes to life  
And everything's right  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend  
By your side  
That helps you to find  
The beauty you are  
When you open your heart  
And believe in  
When you believe in  
When you believe in  
The gift of a friend

When Layla finished singing, she was sitting on the park bench going through the pictures in her cell-phone.

"_Layla…" _a strange voice said coming from the water.

"Who's there?" Layla said worriedly as she walked towards the pond.

"_Layla…please Layla, you must move on"_ the strange voice added.

"Nabu! Is that you?" Layla asked surprised looking at the reflection of Nabu.

"_Yes, now you must forget me"_ Nabu said.

"I can't I miss you so much" Layla explained.

"_I know you do, but you have a boyfriend now, Carlos"_ Nabu said back.

"I know, but you were the only one who ever understood me. And besides, the only thing Carlos and I have in common is that we're both athletic, that's it" Layla mentioned.

"_That's not true Layla, he cares about you, just because he doesn't know the magic part of you, doesn't mean you two don't have anything in common" _Nabu mentioned.

"I guess you're right" Layla agreed.

Just at that moment a turquoise music note appeared on Layla's arm.

"I earned my _Gemix_" Layla shouted happlily.

"_That's great Layla, now I must go. I'm starting to fade" _Nabu said as he was going into a blurr.

"Nabu, don't go…" Layla started to shout, until his reflection was completely gone. "…you'll always be in my heart forever though Nabu" Layla finished.

At that moment, there was a twinkle in the water. When Layla realized it was probably Nabu, she smiled and walked away. She then heard her cell-phone ring.

"Hello?" Layla asked.

"_Hi Layla" _Tecna said.

"Oh hey Tec. What's up?" Layla asked.

"_Not much but Musa is quite upset so she wants us to come back to the hotel"_ Tecna said.

"Alright, I'm on my way" Layla said as she hung up.

Meanwhile, Roxy was in the hotel lobby with her electric keyboard practicing the song the girls and her will be doing. Then Kendall walked over to her to say hello.

"Hey Roxy, what are doing?" Kendall asked.

"Hi Kendall, not much I'm just practicing for the showcase that's coming up next week. What about you? What are doing today?" Roxy asked back.

"Well later on, I'll be teaching your friend Bloom, how to play the guitar. But for right now I'm on my way to Roque Records. So I'll see you later then" Kendall said as we waved good-bye.

"_Oh My God, he is so cute. And he's really kind. I think he could be the one" _Roxy said in her head and she then started to sing.

Smooth-talking  
So rockin'  
He's got everything that a girl's wantin'  
Guitar cutie  
He plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid

Think I'm really falling for his smile  
Get butterflies when he says my name

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...

He's lightning  
Sparks are flyin'  
Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and  
I'm goin' crazy  
About him lately  
And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing

Think I'm really digging on his vibe  
He really blows me away

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...

And he's got a way of making me feel  
Like everything I do is  
Perfectly fine  
The stars are aligned when I'm with him  
And I'm so into him...

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...

When Roxy finished, she noticed something shine on her arm and it was a green music note.

"OMG, I earned my _Gemix_!" Roxy said with a smile on her face.

Then at that moment Timmy, Tecna, and Layla entered the lobby. As soon as they saw Roxy, they ran up to her.

"Roxy, we're glad we bumped into you" Tecna said out of breath.

"Why, what's wrong?" Roxy said confused.

"Flora called us and said Musa was upset about something. So she wants us back in our hotel room" Layla explained.

After that, the four of them went over to the elevator and headed back to the winx's hotel room, 7J. When they arrived, Tecna opened the door seeing Musa crying and the others around her trying to cheer her up.

"What happened?" Roxy asked concerned.

"We don't know yet she's been crying ever since she came back" Stella answered.

"Musa, what happened today?" Bloom asked putting her hand on Musa's shoulder.

"Hey, have you guys by any chance seen Riven?" Brandon asked.

"RIVEN!"Musa cried out putting her face back in her hands.

"Well, at least we know it has to do something with Riven" Stella pointed out as the other nodded.

"Musa, did something happen between you and Riven today?" Layla asked.

"Yes _*sob*_ I got a text message from Riven today telling me to meet him by the Café. _*sob* _so when I got to the café, _*sob*_ I saw him…I saw him…" Musa said until she stopped.

"You saw him _what_ Musa?" Tecna asked as the others wondered what it was.

"…I saw him KISSING TORI VEGA" Musa said as she started to cry even more.

When the others heard what Musa said, the winx girls gasped while the guys had angry looks on their faces.

"Why that TWO TIMING NO GOOD B*****D!" Stella said as she had her fist in her other hand.

"Oh Musa" Flora said as she and the other winx girls gave her a hug.

"Don't worry Musa, we'll figure out why that happened" Brandon said as the others were still upset for Musa.

After Musa was finished crying she stood up and started to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going Musa?" Layla asked.

"I'm just gonna go for a walk" Musa answered as she walked out the door.

"I dunno" Stella said as she shrugged her shoulders.

Notes: So the others found out Riven kissed their enemy from school. Will they find out that Riven actually has amnesia? Will Musa forgive him? And will she be able to focus on the band?

Til next time.

Winxfairy18


	14. Chapter 14

Fairies at Hollywood Arts

Chapter 14 – The Truth

Author's notes: In this chapter Musa finds out the truth behind Riven and Tori. As I said before I don't own Winx Club or Victorious or any of the songs in here.

Musa was walking around at the park. She also had her guitar with her. She was still upset about what happened. She noticed Riven and Tori pass by, so she tried to hold in her tears. Finally she found a bench and sat down and started to play her guitar.

Just drive, I'm sick of talking  
We know where this is going  
I'm done, take me home  
I can't wait forever  
For you to get yourself together  
I'd rather be alone  
I'm so tired of pretending  
Just want a happy ending

Wish I could put a spell on you  
Wish I could make you feel like I do  
Wouldn't that be sweet? So magical  
Wish I could flick and wave a wand  
Get everything that I ever wanted  
And put a spell on you  
And make it all come true

You taught me what I know  
Guys like you come and go  
But I know things can change  
See, my heart, it may be broken  
But that won't stop me hoping

Wish I could put a spell on you  
Wish I could make you feel like I do  
Wouldn't that be sweet? So magical  
Wish I could flick and wave a wand  
Get everything that I ever wanted  
And put a spell on you  
Make it all come true

I just wanna know what we should have done  
Wanna figure out what we could have become  
Cause I know in my heart I'm not over you  
I just wanna go back and try it again  
Turn back the time, this isn't the end of us  
It isn't the end of us, it isn't the end of us

(whoa) Wish I could put a spell on you  
Wish I could make you feel like I do  
Wouldn't that be sweet? (oh) So magical  
Wish I could flick and wave a wand  
Get everything that I ever wanted  
And put a spell on you  
And make it all come true

Wish I could put a spell on you  
Wish I could make you feel like I do  
Wouldn't that be sweet? So magical  
Wish I could flick and wave a wand  
Get everything that I ever wanted  
And put a spell on you  
And make it all come true

When Musa finished playing, she felt a little better because she let out her feelings. Then out of know where, she saw a bright flash and a read music note appeared on Musa's arm.

"Nice, I earned my _Gemix_" Musa said in a calm, but still depressed tone.

_With Riven and Tori_:

"Who was that girl back there? She looked familiar" Riven asked.

"Oh it was probably no one that we know Riven honey" Tori answered.

After that was settled, Tori noticed a coffee shop and suggested they go and get some coffee. They went inside and soon came back out with their coffee and sat down at one of the tables and started to talk again.

"So what do think of the songs me and my band will be doing?" Tori asked as Riven took a sip of his drink.

But before he could answer he heard someone singing again.

_**Lonely Mountains and tragic spells. Forbidden Potions from haunted Realms…**_

"What's that sound?" Riven asked.

"It's probably some street performer" Tori said as Riven disagreed.

_**Seas of star dust, light years apart. Feel the dragons that will rip your heart…**_

"I don't think so Tori" Riven said as he got up and went to see what it was.

As Riven walked towards the park where the sound was coming from, he saw the girl who he had seen earlier singing.

_**I faced them all and I survived**_

_**To get right here as you arrived**_

_**And when I heard your voice in song…**_

During the song, Riven started to remember everything; his friends…__

_**I knew that I finally belong…**_

Being a specialist__

_**Now I know we never part,**_

_**Cause your magic lives inside my heart,**_

_**And we'll always be together…**_

And most of all the times he had with his girlfriend, _his real girlfriend_ Musa.

_**Cause your magic lives inside my heart forever and ever**__**.**_

When Musa finished, Riven walked over to her.

"Musa?" Riven asked nervously.

"Riven…I mean…what do want you D*** Face?" Musa asked still upset.

"Hey look…" Riven started to say until he stopped himself. "I mean, I don't blame you for being upset or even pissed off at me" Riven explain as Musa agreed with him.

"Okay" Musa said still wondering where this was going.

"Let me explain. I had amnesia when your fairy pets knocked over the studio equipment the other day" Riven said.

"Yeah right Riven, I knew Helia and Timmy had amnesia but you, get real" Musa said starting to get ticked off again.

"I'm telling the truth, you guys probably didn't know. Then when Tori found out I had amnesia she probably took it as an advantage and convinced me that I was her boyfriend" Riven explained.

"Really?" Musa said as she started to believe him.

"But then today…when I heard you singing, it made me remember who I'm really am and that you're my girlfriend Musa, not that B**** of a girl Tori and…Riven started to say until he was interrupted.

"Say no more Riven, say no more, I forgive you" Musa said smiling as she hugged her boyfriend.

"I missed you Musa" Riven said.

"Riven!" Tori yelled walking towards Musa and Riven.

"Tori, you may have done other things to me, but this…this has got to be one of the cruelest things you have ever done. And one more thing, you Tori Vega are a NO GOOD B**** OF A GIRL AND A D*** FACE!" Musa said as she and Riven walked away going back to the Palm Woods.

Back at the Palm Woods Kendall was helping Bloom play the guitar, while Stella was showing everyone else the outfits she had made for them. Then they noticed Musa and Riven entering the lobby together.

"Hey Musa, I was just showing the others the outfits I made and…what are you doing here you two timing jerk!" Stella said as she walked over to Riven and slapped him on the face.

"Stella! Don't slap his face" Musa said kissing Riven's cheek.

"But Musa, he cheated on you" Tecna mentioned.

"He did, but not on purpose. It was a misunderstanding" Musa said.

As Musa and Riven explained what happened, the others apologized for not knowing. Stella, especially, apologized to Riven for slapping him on the face. The winx girls soon did a group hug. Also, at that moment, Jade was behind one of the hotel's plants spying on them.

Notes: So all of the winx girls earned their _Gemix_. But what kind of information will Jade get from the Winx Club? Find out next time.

Winxfairy18 is out...peace


	15. Chapter 15

Fairies at Hollywood Arts

Chapter 15 – It's Almost Here

Author's notes: Here's the next chapter of the story. In this part, the winx are getting ready for the showcase that's coming up _very_ soon. As I had always said before, I don't own Winx Club or Victorious or any of the songs in here.

_As Musa and Riven explained what happened, the others apologized for not knowing. Stella, especially, apologized to Riven for slapping him on the face. The winx girls soon did a group hug. Also, at that moment, Jade was behind one of the hotel's plants spying on them._

"So what do you think of the outfits I made you guys" Stella said showing sketches of them.

"There great Stella, but when are going to make them?" Tecna said as everyone else were still looking at them.

"Oh, I did them this morning. There in the main closet in our apartment. I didn't want them to get ruin" Stella mentioned.

"Well, either way, I think we're still going to win" Musa said with a smile on her face.

"_I don't think so you dirty brats" _Jade said to herself as she took pictures of the winx's outfits and sneaked out of the hotel when she finished.

_At Tori's house_:

"Ok so what are going to do about clothing wise?" Tori asked as she grabbed a notepad and started writing down ideas.

"How about wearable bacon?" someone suggested.

"Who said that?" Tori asked as everyone looked around.

"I think it was that talkin' plant over there" Andre said pointing towards the window.

When everyone looked that way, Tori walked over to the plant and moved it out of the way to see who was there.

"Sinjin?" everyone said at once.

"Sinjin, what are you doing here?" Trina asked as she came down the stairs.

"And how did you get into my house? The doors were all locked" Tori added.

"I wanted to be part of the band and I got through the window" Sinjin answered.

"My dad's cop you know" Tori pointed out.

"I'm going" Sinjin said as he walked towards the front door and opened it and saw Jade.

"Heyy" Sinjin said trying to be cool.

"Don't even think about dick head" Jade said as Sinjin walked around her and left.

"Hey Jade, so what did you get from those winx losers?" Tori asked.

"Apparently they think they're better than us and that they'll win next week" Jade said back.

"Oh, really?" Tori said with a pissed off look on her face.

"Well anyway, what's been going on here?" Jade asked.

"We're thinking of ideas for the clothes the band can wear" Tori said.

"Well then, you might wanna check this out," Jade suggested as she took out her camera.

"Oh My God, these are their outfits?" Tori said shocked.

"Yeah, those are amazing!" Trina said taking a look at the pictures.

"If you like them so bad, I know where we can get them" Jade mentioned as the guys walked over to take a look at the fashions.

"Ugh, but these are all girls clothes" Robbie complained as Beck and Andre agreed with him.

"Don't worry, there are 7 of those outfits and there are 7 of us. So we can make 3 of them to look like there for guys" Trina said as the guys nodded their heads.

Once that was taken care of, Jade told everyone where Stella put the outfits she made, so they can take them before the showcase.

_Back at the Palm Woods_:

"Ok you guys, I think we should head over to Rocque Records and practice" Musa suggested.

"Yeah, I'll call Kendall to let him know" Roxy said as she walked away dialing his cell-#.

"Oh, and this time, I think we should leave the fairy pets home this time. We don't want anyone else losing their memory" Stella suggested as the others agreed.

"I can't believe the showcase is in three days" Flora said.

"I know right" Bloom said as the others nodded their heads.

When Roxy finished talking to Kendall, she shung up and walked back over to the winx and specialists.

"Well, Kendall said they just finished recording, so we can go over to Rocque Records as soon as we're ready" Roxy said.

"Okay, let's just go back up to our room and get our instruments and then we can leave" Tecna said as they all went towards the elevator.

_At Rocque Records_:

When the winx and specialists went inside of Rocque Records and into Gustavo's, office he started to yell…_again_.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?" Gustavo screamed.

"Umm, we're here to practice for the showcase in three days. You know that" Musa said.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOU CAN DO MUCH BETTER THAN THAT!" Gustavo added.

"Yo Gustavo, why are yelling at them, they haven't done anything" Carlos said defending his girlfriend and her friends.

Just then Kelly came running in to bring everyone to the recording booth.

"Hi guys, umm…Gustavo isn't yelling at you, he's on his Bluetooth" Kelly explained to everyone.

When everyone was at the recording booth, Gustavo came in as well.

"Sorry about that. I was talking to my lousy mo…I mean Griffin"

"Okaayyy" Stella said as the others looked at each other.

"Anyway let's get you winx girls into the recording booth" Gustavo said.

The winx girls grabbed their instruments, walked into the recording booth and started to play.

I can make the rain stop if I wanna.  
Just by my attitude.  
I can take my laptop, record a snapshot,  
And change a point-of-view.

I just entered this brand new world,  
And I'm so open hearted.  
I know I got a long way to go but I'm-  
I'm just getting started…

Notes: Sorry if this chapter ended with the winx singing. But anyway, so the winx club and victorious only have three days left. Who's going to win the showcase, Winx Club or Victorious? It's your choice and which one ever has the most votes will be the winner in the last chapter of Fairies at Hollywood Arts. 


	16. Chapter 16

Fairies at Hollywood

Chapter 16 – Winx Club vs. Victorious

Author's notes: Here's chapter sixteen of Fairies at Hollywood Arts. As I had always said, I don't own Winx Club, Victorious or any of the songs in here. Enjoy and plz review!

While the winx and specialists were at Rocque Records, Tori and her friends were outside in front of the Palm Woods hotel.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Tori asked as they nodded and gave her thumbs up.

So Tori, Jade, Trina, and Cat went inside while Robbie, Andre, and Beck stayed outside to stand guard. They all had their cell-phones with them so they could call each other to let them know if someone was coming.

"Okay, here we are apartment 7J" Tori said as she took out a garbage bag.

"Okay…now how are gonna get in? We don't have the room key" Trina pointed out.

"Don't worry croak-asaurus" Jade said as she took out a hair pin and put it in the key hole.

"Ooohh, a hair pin, I have a lot of hair pins! I've got a blue one, a red one, a polka-dot one, a sparkly one, a…" Cat said until she was interrupted.

"Cat!" Jade said as she was trying to concentrate on unlocking the door.

"Man, you are _really _screwed up" Trina said finally agreeing what Jade always says to Cat.

Just then, they heard a _*click* _sound. They then realized that Jade had unlocked the door. The girls soon walked in.

"_Wow nice pad they got here. I may have to come here sometime. Ugh, what am I saying? Shut the F*** up Tori" _Tori said in her thoughts until she snapped herself out of it. "Okay you guys, there are four closets in here, so look for the one with the outfits in it" Tori said as they nodded their heads.

They soon split up and searched through each closet.

"They're not in this one" Tori said.

"Not in this one either" Trina added.

"They're not in here" Jade said.

"I found them!" Cat said.

"Great job Cat" Tori thanked her crazy-minded friend as they took a look at the outfits.

_Outside the hotel_:

"So you think they found the outfits?" Andre asked.

"Probably" Beck answered.

"Man, I wished I brought Rex with me" Robbie complained.

"Dude, he's a stuffed doll" Andre told his afro hair friend.

"He is a human being" Robbie yelled disagreeing with Andre.

"He's a puppet Robbie" Beck said.

Before Robbie could say something back he looked over Beck's shoulder seeing the winx and specialists walking up the sidewalk.

"Uh-oh, umm guys…I see Musa and her friends coming up the sidewalk" Robbie said all nervous.

When Andre and Beck turned around seeing them, they hid behind the plants and dialed Tori's cell #.

_Back in room 7J_:

Tori heard her phone ring and answered it.

"Hello?" Tori asked. "Oh hey Andre, what's up?" Tori said into the phone.

"_Musa and her friends are coming up the sidewalk! Get the outfits and get out of there!" _Andre answered.

"What? Oh My God, okay we'll be right down" Tori said hanging up. "Okay you guys lets grab the outfits and get out of here" Tori said to the others.

Trina and Jade took the outfits off the rack and put them in the bag while the others made sure everything was back in place so it looked like no one was here. They soon left the apartment and locked and closed the door behind them.

_Back outside of the hotel_:

"Aww man, where are they? They should've come out by now" Robbie asked.

"I don't know? Oh, shh that Musa and her friends are coming" Andre whispered as the three of them ducked down behind the plant.

"Wow, I can't believe it. Only two more days until the competition" Musa said.

"Don't worry Musa, you'll do great. You have a great voice" Riven said.

"Oh Riven, thank you" Musa said kissing her boyfriend on the cheek.

_With Tori and her friends:_

As Tori and the other girls came out of the elevator, they tried not to be seen by their 'opponents'.

"Okay so let's just try to get out of here before that bitch and her friends come back" Tori whispered.

"Too late" Jade said as she pointed to the hotel entrance and saw the lame group of friends.

"God damn it" Tori said to herself.

The four of them soon ran behind the plants that were in the lobby. They waited until the Winx, Specialists, and Big Time Rush were gone.

"_So, Stella, do you think we could see the outfits that you made when we go back to our room?" Bloom asked._

"_Nope, not until tomorrow night" Stella answered._

The Winx, Specialists, and Big Time Rush then walked into the elevator and headed up. When they were finally gone, Tori and her friends got out from behind the plants and walked out of the hotel and saw the guys waiting for them.

"So, did you get them?" Andre asked.

"Yep" Jade replied as she held up the bag.

"So when are you going make them into guys clothing?" Robbie asked.

"Don't worry; we'll handle that when we get back to my place" Tori said.

"C'mon, let's get out of here before they find out these are gone" Jade mentioned.

They soon walked away from The Palm Woods and headed back to Tori's place to discuss their plan.

Notes: Sorry it took me long to update. I've been busy like school work, sports, and writing other fanfic stories.


End file.
